


Shiny Items

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: F/M, Love Language, mentions of barb, shiny items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Aon: What if Billy lenz had a boyfriend that was really into collecting shiny and odd objects then give them to him. Like his form of a love language
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Male Reader, Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Shiny Items

You were always looking for something either shiny or odd. You felt like they described Billy in a way. Shiny objects reminded you of how pretty Billy was, even if he said otherwise. The odd ones made you think of Billy’s nature and how vulgar and how sweet he is. You could tell he enjoyed your gifts; he would always smile really big and laugh before wrapping you in a hug.

Today was no different. You were on the hunt for something in the sorority house. You lived with the girls for a while due to some complications with your old living arrangement. You also knew Barb pretty well. You knew her from your old university. She was and still is a drunk. She also had, as she liked to call it “the fastest tongue in the west.” You had to admit, you did like her. She is a great friend despite being drunk. She always had some good comebacks. You’re favorite had to be “Oh, why don't you go find a wall socket and stick your tongue in it, that'll give you a charge.” That was the first time you have ever heard The Moaner, or Billy, on the phone.

You and Billy met when he realized you lived with the girls and weren’t one of their boyfriends. He was contemplating on killing you first until he realized you intentionally saved Clare. You had asked Clare to go calm down and you would finish her packing for her. You had even approached Billy and complimented his cat meows, saying “they were so realistic that if I didn’t know Claude was under the bed, I would have believed it!” That wasn’t the first time you saved someone either. You had saved Mrs. Mac by talking to her and telling her how to get unstuck from the attic door.

Since meeting Billy, you’ve been keeping him from killing your friends and enjoying your time with him. You’ve saved them on countless occasions that you’ve lost count. Billy still makes his obscene phone calls, which always get you to laugh when Barb has a comeback to him. Sometimes you’ll take the call and openly flirt with him, I mean, he is your boyfriend after all; the others don’t know you’re dating him though, that would be a disaster if they found out you were dating The Moaner.

The sorority house always had something you found to be worth taking. The girls have caught you taking stuff all the time, but they never really cared. Barb actually encouraged it, though listening to hurt isn’t the best idea… Every now and then, you take like glass animals from Barb’s room. She says that as long as you don’t break them, you can have them so it’s a win-win.

Right now, you are in Barb’s room once more. You’re looking at the glass animals, wondering if you should take another one. Barb of course doesn’t care, but you are not sure. You look around her room, looking for any other item you can take to give to Billy. Giving Billy these odd and  **_Shiny Items_ ** was your way of telling him you love him. Billy has not problem telling you he loves you, but what you want to say always leave you, so you resort to giving him these little gifts.

You spot something shiny under her bed right as you were about to swipe another one of her glass animals. You crouch down and reach under, pulling it out and setting it on your lap when you straighten yourself up. You look at the item in your hands. You let out a small gasp before a smile spreads across your face. It’s a small little terrarium with a cave look going for it with all the little shiny rocks in it.

You instantly jump up, ready to take it to Billy. Excitement courses through your veins like electricity in wires. You quickly rush out of Barb’s room, almost running into to Jess. “Sorry, Jess!” You tell her as you continue to rush up the stairs. Quickly, you climb up the stairs to the attic with one hand, the other holding your gift to Billy is the other.

After closing the attic door behind you, you scan the room, hoping to spot Billy somewhere within the junk. You and Billy worked together to organize the junk to the best of your abilities so it would be livable for Billy. Now that it is better than it was, Billy has a place to sleep and a place to store canned food as well as some utensils. If he needs clothes or to shower or use the bathroom, he uses your room for it.

You spot Billy in the rockies chair near the window. He has a fuzzy blanket wrapped around his, his head resting on his knees that are pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He stares out the window, his body language showing that he is completely serene. “Billy,” You say quietly and gently. Billy lifts his head up and stares at you. His eyes show his usual unstable self, but have a tranquil feel in them. You smile and approach him quietly.

“Hey, Pretty [Redacted],” He says to you, smiling widely. He unwraps his arms from around his legs and hugs them out for a hug. You quickly give him a hug in return, feeling his hold become very tight. You’ve grown used to his tight hugs. You part from the hug and show him your gift.

“Here, Billy. I got you something,” You tell him with a smile. Billy’s eye glitter with wonder as he looks at the little terrarium. He gently takes the gift as me mumbles incoherently. You’ve grown used to his mumbling, so you don’t mind it. You smile as he gently looks it over. Despite Billy being very unstable, there are times were he can be gentle. He has always been gentle with the gifts you’ve given him.

“Billy loves it, Pretty [Redacted],” He says, almost sounding breathless. You watch as Billy sets it on the windowsil with all your other gifts. You’re glad he likes your gifts. The fact that he keeps them proves that he loves you just as he says. You’re also sure he knows how much you love him when you always come to spend your free time with him and bring him gifts. Honestly, it’s a beautiful relationship you won’t change or get rid of for the whole world.


End file.
